La Malediction
by Neko-oh
Summary: Et dans la plaine de Darkshire, la terre demeurait stérile. Jusqu’à ce que quatre sorciers bâtissent des murs…


**Titre** : La Malédiction

**Auteur** : Neko-oh, neko_enju@hotmail.com et au pire kawaii_neko@hotmail.com 

**Résumé** : Et dans la plaine de Darkshire, la terre demeurait stérile. Jusqu'à ce que quatre sorciers bâtissent des murs…

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (ah ?). Vous reconnaîtrez aisément les fruits de mon imagination de ceux de Mrs.Rowling (bénie soit-elle)…

**Spoilers** : Hm… à peu près tous les livres de Harry Potter, mon autre fic les Sangs Sorciers.

**Avertissement** : Jusque là, PG.

**Remerciements** : Ma musique, mes inspirations, mes lecteurs et mes reviewers…

Chapitre 1 : _Sorcière d'Air_

Courir. Voler, presque. Les pieds qui s'enracinent et se déracinent à une vitesse semblable à celle du vent. La brise qui gifle les joues, l'air silencieux qui devient un cri, qui hurle et hurle encore, qui frappe, griffe et écorche, consciencieusement. Deux coupures qui s'étendent sur la joue, deux fils pourpres qui coulent avec la précision d'un trait de peinture sur une toile. Les yeux qui se ferment doucement, les cils qui s'entrecroisent, les sourcils qui se froncent : le symbole d'un effort titanesque.

Les pupilles qui reflètent la lumière divine, les mains qui se crispent et se déchirent, les jambes meurtries qui ne désirent qu'à flotter vers l'étendue bleue que l'on nomme Ciel. Le souffle rapide et blessé, la respiration coupée et entrecoupée, l'oxygène qui entre et ressort comme expulsé d'une tempête. Elle court. Elle court encore.

Ses cheveux lentement se détachent et s'écoulent contre ses épaules et son dos elle perd ses deux épingles de corne qui retenaient ses lourdes mèches claires. Ses oreilles perçoivent le bruit familier du tissu qui se déchire, et sans porter un regard sur son jupon, elle sait que celui-ci n'est plus qu'une couture tout au plus. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'affaisse. Plus vite. Plus vite encore. Les branches s'écroulent sur son passage, l'herbe s'incruste dans le sol.

Sorcière.

Sorcière.

Elle saute sur une pierre, sur une autre. Son pied dérape contre la roche rugueuse et plonge dans l'eau claire. Elle sent sa peau martyrisée de petits coups, les cailloux s'enfoncent dans sa chair.

Sorcière.

Elle se penche, s'appuie contre la terre, ses mains en avant, se débat et enfin trouve son équilibre. Elle poursuit sa course. Elle glisse contre les troncs, contourne les arbres creux, s'enfouit dans les buissons, s'accroche à une branche puis à une autre.

Sorcière.

La lumière. Un immense champs sans bruits ni agitation. Le calme du blé. L'apaisement de la terre féconde. Elle respire une seconde. Son cœur se renforce d'air et de sang. Elle fait quelques pas.

Les grains de céréale chatouillait ses jambes nues, et faisait disparaître la douleur lancinante qui se propageait en ses membres. Elle se laissa tomber, son corps plia, puis à terre se déplia. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et lorsqu'ils se ré ouvrirent, le rayon lumineux déposa contre eux de petites perles blanches.

Elle avait gagné. La forêt avait vaincu les arbres avait été soldats, les branches des armes blanches, les ronces des flèches. Le champs de bataille avait été traversé, et elle n'entendait plus les acclamations de la foule qui la poursuivait.

Ereintée, les courbatures la traversant, elle se laissa aller, sensible au calme estival qui régnait. Le sang séchait doucement.

Ce fut un coup dans le ventre qui la réveilla.

Elle se contracta et de ses lèvres s'enfuit de l'air et une exclamation de douleur. Elle porta ses mains à ses entrailles.

« Sorcière, lève-toi ! On sait bien que tu peux flotter dans l'air ! »

Elle posa sa main tremblante sur sa bouche. Elle désirait cracher ses muscles et son sang jusqu'à être vide comme une coquille.

« Lève-toi ! » hurla la voix rauque. On la souleva sans douceur. Elle s'efforça de lever la tête. Les muscles de son dos lui font mal, ce petit mouvement seul provoqua en elle un tourment incroyable. Sa colonne vertébrale s'étira, ses veines lui faisaient mal. Son regard bleu se plongea dans les iris brunes de l'homme qui la jaugeait. Les sourcils de ce dernier étaient froncés. Sur ses lèvres était inscrit un rictus méprisant et c'est du dégoût qui coloriait son regard sombre. Ses cheveux emmêlés encadraient son visage dur.

Celle qu'il appelait Sorcière le dévisageait à son tour. Il détourna le regard.

« Tu es une meurtrière. » cria-t-il.

« Non. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » rugit l'homme.

Elle sentit l'étreinte violente des hommes se resserrer contre ses membres. Elle toussa.

Dans la foule, une femme s'avança. Ses lèvres étaient écorchées, ses cheveux formaient des nœuds immondes, ses yeux exorbités lançaient une foudre puissante, et sa voix était stridente.

« Tu as tué mon enfant… » adressa-t-elle à la sorcière.

« Non. » répéta cette dernière.

« Tu as tué mon enfant ! » hurla la femme. « Tu l'as empoisonné avec les fruits du diable… et mon mari s'est noyé par ta faute, je le sais ! »

« Ton fils s'est goinfré des baies au fond de ton jardin, ils sont poisseux comme du sang, et tout le monde le sait. Quant à ton époux, je n'en suis pas responsable. En quoi sa mort… » commença la sorcière.

« A la source maudite ! » l'interrompit la femme. « Tu t'y baignes comme une damnée, tu as ensorcelée l'eau qui déjà était sombre et mon mari s'y noie… »

« Il n'avait pas pieds. » répliqua la sorcière.

« Utilise ta voix pour hurler sur le bûcher. » lui dit l'homme sombre. Il arborait un sourire sauvage. La femme qui avait accusé sourit elle aussi. Légèrement mais perceptiblement. La sorcière gémit. Les hommes qui la retenaient se mirent à rire. La foule cria, hurla son approbation. Des gamins aux vieillards, le village entier se réjouissait à l'idée de voir la jeune sorcière aux yeux clairs se tordre de douleur contre le bois calciné, dansant dans le feu rougeoyant.

La sorcière se recroquevilla contre la terre sèche. Ses yeux maculés de sang séchés s'ouvraient et se fermaient avec lenteur. Quelques de ses mèches ondulées brillèrent sous le rayon de la lune qui s'infiltrait par une brèche mince. Immobile, elle attendait. La nuit passerait vite. Sa main se promena doucement sur son ventre. Elle était épuisée. Assez de courir chaque jour, assez de porter contre son cœur des crimes auxquels jamais elle n'avait été mêlée. De son index droit, dont la main s'étendait contre le sol, elle traça deux runes dans la poussière. Elle connaissait quelques unes d'entre elles une voyageuse un jour, qu'elle avait rencontrée sur le sentier, lui avait appris une dizaine de caractères. Elle aurait aimé en connaître toutes les significations et toutes les variations. Dans ses rêves, elle s'imaginait au château, tournant les pages jaunies de vieux grimoires, dévorant les signes et les inscriptions comme elle aurait pu savourer une volaille à la peau dorée et fumante.

La nourriture spirituelle ne remplaçant pas totalement celle de chair, son ventre se contracta à ses idées.

Elle toussa. Ses poumons devaient s'être encombrés du froid et de la poussière. Bientôt ce serait de la fumée noire qui traverserait son corps.

Elle se tourna sur le dos, du côté de la brèche du mur. La lune lui souriait.

« Sorcière, tu as usé de tes maléfiques atouts pour empoisonner une pauvre âme, jeune et fragile, et tu as enfoui sous le lac une brave et honnête créature de Dieu. Pour cela, tu dois brûler et disparaître dans l'enfer où ton ami le Diable t'attend déjà. »

La sorcière respirait calmement. La population l'encerclait et la scrutait avec impatience et étonnement. L'homme sombre qui la veille l'avait condamnée devant les siens lui prit l'épaule pour la conduire jusqu'aux branchages. Les mains nouées derrière le dos, elle ne pouvait demeurer immobile. Elle était mince, affaiblie par le froid et la faim, et ne pouvait combattre contre la fermeté de la main forte qui l'emmenait vers son trépas, si terrible soit-il. Elle fit un pas. Soudain, ses yeux clairs et pâles s'écarquillèrent. Ses iris s'agrandirent et prirent une teinte vive. Elle avait mourir. Elle allait être assassinée devant une foule d' « honnêtes âmes » qui applaudiraient sa contorsion dans les flammes.

« Non… ! » cria-t-elle. Sa voix était faible, tout comme ses muscles.

Son bourreau renforça son étreinte. Elle essaya de se retourner.

« Non ! » dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Elle aurait juste voulu apprendre à déchiffrer et transcrire, et poser des questions. Elle avait peur du feu.

« Non ! » répéta-t-elle.

Des sanglots jaillirent de ses pupilles bleutés. Quelqu'un dans la foule ricana. Une voix hurla. Elle demandait de la mettre au feu. La sorcière donna un léger coup d'épaule dans la poitrine de l'homme qui l'avait saisie au poignet avec une violence peu commune et qui la tirait vers le bois. Face à ce geste qui, si peu efficace fût-il, représentait une forme de résistance, il fronça les sourcils et ordonna à deux hommes de l'aider. La sorcière hurla à son tour. Elle se débattait avec le peu de force physique qui demeurait en elle.

On lui donna encore un coup dans le ventre pour la faire taire. Elle s'affala sur le sol. Les trois hommes la relevèrent et l'un d'eux prit une corde qu'il accrocha d'un nœud fermement serré au mât de bois noir, puis qu'il enroula contre la taille de la sorcière qui crachait de minces filets de sang. Ses yeux cernés d'hématomes se firent clos. Lorsque ils se soulevèrent doucement, ils furent aveuglés par l'étincelle et l'éclair de feu qui valsait sur une torche.

Elle détourna une dernière fois le regard et serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Le bruit tranchant d'une lame retentit pourtant dans l'air. Un silence opaque s'installa. Seul le crépitement du feu se faisait encore entendre, mais bien vite s'envola, suite au chant de l'eau qui s'évapore. La sorcière se tenta à lancer un coup d'œil. Mais ses paupières lui faisaient trop mal. Sa peau s'était gonflée, sa chair était immergée par le sang. Elle perçut un bruit de tissu et le hennissement d'un cheval, puis les pas de quelqu'un qui s'avançait près d'elle. C'était une démarche longue, déterminée. Puis elle sentit la corde rugueuse qui liait ses mains s'évanouir, et la pression qui s'opérait sur sa poitrine s'envoler. Elle glissa contre le poteau, mais avant de se blesser, une chaleur l'envahit. Elle était entourée d'une douceur rassurante et ferme.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-on envoyée ici ? »

La voix appartenait à celui qui soutenait la sorcière. Elle était grave et profonde, aussi belle que pouvait l'être le vent qui souffle dans la pierre, avec cette délicatesse propre à celui qui parle en humain.

« C'est une sorcière. » répondit une paysanne. La sorcière reconnut le timbre aigu de la femme dont la mort de l'époux et du fils lui avaient été attribuées.

« Tu crois, vipère ? »

La femme se tut.

La sorcière se sentit soulevée. Son sauveur l'avait enveloppé dans son manteau et prise dans ses bras. Dans le silence, il l'emmena près de son cheval, l'y fit monter et grimpa lui-même derrière elle. Elle reconnut le poil soyeux de l'animal sous ses mains. Lorsque celui-ci hennit et fit quelques pas, elle se laissa d'or et déjà bercée par le trot doux et rassurant de l'animal. Elle posa son crâne contre la poitrine de l'homme derrière elle, qui, elle le savait, tenait fermement les rennes entre ses doigts. Elle sentit, sur son front mutilé, une longue mèche de cheveux caresser doucement sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, très peu, juste pour reconnaître le visage… Et elle sourit. L'homme portait un voile noire qui dissimulait sa figure et ne laissait paraître que les yeux. Ses iris étaient celles d'un chat, vertes comme de la menthe, et les cheveux qui s'échappaient des tissus qui recouvraient son front, son chef et son dos, étaient noirs, semblables à des ailes de corbeau. Elle vit son regard obliquer vers elle, et distingua presque ses lèvres se dessiner en un sourire.

C'était étrange. Elle aurait du crier dans les flammes rouges… Peut-être même les diables l'auraient agrippée et entraînée jusqu'aux Enfers. Elle toussa. Le sang encombrait ses poumons. Dans l'auréole de ses cheveux clairs, des doigts se posèrent doucement et délicatement s'y glissèrent, la caressèrent. Deux perles d'eau salée naquirent au coin de ses cils.

« Quel est ton prénom ? »

La voix de l'homme était une mélodie. Chaude et fraîche à la fois, envoûtante. La sorcière entendait presque le tintement d'une clochette choyer les cordes d'un violon.

Mais aussitôt, elle se rappela que personne ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom depuis que _Mama__ tee _avait respiré pour la dernière fois contre la neige. Elle l'avait gardé secret, réchauffant son âme et sa mémoire lorsque celle-ci s'engourdissait. Ses lèvres brûlèrent lorsque le prénom les effleura pour s'envoler dans l'air.

« Ro…we…na…. »

L'homme resserra son étreinte. Elle se redressa et aperçut, dressé sur la colline, un haut château aux murs de pierre blanche.

*

Fin du premier chapitre

*

Merci à ceux qui viennent de me lire… n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour donner votre avis, que ce soit un encouragement ou une critique (vous pouvez également concilier les deux…)

Cette fanfiction est une longue histoire. Je l'ai écrite de quatre manières différentes, je l'ai maniée et remaniée, j'ai établi des plans, des listes, des concordances et des arbres généalogiques à tout va. Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant que tout a germé dans mon esprit.

La semaine dernière, dans mon tri d'histoires, j'ai, par hasard, retrouvé la dernière version en date. L'envie d'une fois de plus tout remettre en forme m'a traversée l'esprit et le cœur. Et c'est ainsi qu'enfin, je publie mon histoire.

C'est étrange que ce chapitre soit le premier. Dans mes précédentes versions, il faisait respectivement office de chapitre 4, 8, 2, et 3.

Bref. Ce chapitre n'est pas très mouvementé. Logiquement le reste devrait l'être plus.

Et n'hésitez surtout pas à aller lire _Les Sangs Sorciers_, ou _Quelle heure est-il au Paradis ?_ ! Ce sont mes autres fanfics, en solo ou en concert avec la grande Tilicho (dont vous allez illico presto lire les chef d'œuvres si ce n'est déjà fait ! vu ? ^^) . Tout figure dans mon profil…

Merci encore et à bientôt ! ^__________^


End file.
